1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for collecting image information, and more particularly, to a system and a method for collecting image information representing motion images, still images, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, images of desired scenes shot at an event, such as an athletic event, have been acquired by, for example, capturing images of those scenes from televised images or by selecting images of the desired scenes from still images taken by photographers.
However, acquisition of high-quality images from televised images has not been possible because the resolution of the televised images is low. In addition, images that are televised are usually shot for a general audience without concern for each and every element or person in the event being shot. For instance, in the case of an athletic event, images that are televised are usually shot without concern for each participating athlete, and it has been difficult for people attempting to obtain images of a particular athlete to obtain the images sought.
Further, when images of desired scenes are selected from still images, there is a drawback in that the images have been shot from a confined position within a limited range. Moreover, when still images of a moving subject are shot, it is difficult to continually track the motion of and shoot the subject at precisely the desired point in time.